


Scale Chain

by Fein



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Illuminati, Lizardmen, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Pyramids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 12:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12959430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fein/pseuds/Fein
Summary: Written for a friend, inspired by their dream.





	Scale Chain

You wake, and find yourself chained to a chair, atop a tall building overlooking a desert city. The searing rays of the sun scorch the surroundings, filling the air with the glassy scent of melted sand. The only thing protecting you from the merciless heat is the canvas roof above your head, leaving you to sweat in the shade.

You can see several people manoeuvring heavy stone blocks, levitating them telekinetically to create humongous pyramids. Each block has elaborate patterns and hieroglyphs etched into the side, reminiscent of what you imagine arcane circuitry would look like.

Only, wait- _are_ they people? You find yourself hesitant to call them as such, as their skin is scaled, their features distinctly reptilian. However, rather than their scales reflecting the sunlight as one might expect, they seemed to absorb it - making them appear fierce and detached from the shining sunkissed sandscape surrounding them.

One of them looks towards you, noticing that you are awake. His eyes are golden, glowing like the sand, with unsettling slit pupils that seem to be utterly fixated on you. You struggle in your bonds, but your efforts prove futile - they hold firm.

He swaggers over, with a predatory grin and a possessive gleam in his eyes, then rubs at your ribs tenderly before placing his hand flat in the middle of your chest. And in a cold, deep voice, as rough as sandpaper, he murmurs into your ear. " _You're destined to be here forever, Devan_." You shudder, but before you can even think to respond, he covers your eyes with his hand, the warmth from his scaled flesh seeping through into your own, sending you to sleep.

 

* * *

 

You don't know why you happened to recall the events of so long ago. Since then, you have loved and lost, seen civilisations rise and fall, and thoroughly embedded yourself in the complex web of this interconnected, thriving new era.

This civilisation will soon be washed away by the sands of time, following in the footsteps of those who have gone before. But you, and your people- you will remain. You live apart from the destructive whims of humanity, taking what you please from them and observing with idle curiosity as they rebuild from scratch, again and again.

 

You are brought out of your reverie as Salix approaches, with his classic predatory grin. He has been with you since the beginning, your loyal retainer and companion throughout the years. You return the grin upon hearing what he has to say. Your new council has been assembled; The most wealthy and influential humans together all in one place, allowing you to manipulate and exploit humanity with unprecedented ease.

You proceed to the meeting chamber swiftly in your excitement, Salix walking beside you. The Order of the Eye, The Illuminati - it will be _glorious_. You open the door with zealous enthusiasm, and have to suppress the urge to laugh at the typical display of dumb shock, on the faces of the most powerful humans on the planet.

You walk forward and take your seat in the chair at the head of the table, then drum your fingers against the varnished wooden surface- your scaled fingers producing a disturbing tapping noise as they strike the table. Salix sits down in the seat to your right, and the two of you share a quick conspiratory glance before you begin to address the room.

This civilisation will fall, it's only a matter of time. And you? You have _all_ the time in the world. _Let the fun begin._

 


End file.
